Toon Waluigi
Entrance Lawl is Funny Again Best Waluigi falls from the sky and says "Waluigi is Back!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Waluigi gets soup Waluigi gets a bowl of turtle soup, sips it and then tosses it forward. This move can be charged, increasing it's damage and range. Occasionally however, Waluigi will be given a bowl of french onion soup instead of turtle soup. Since Waluigi actually likes the soup, it'll heal him. You have to charge it up in order for the healing to take affect however. Doing this in front of an item allows you to throw items that you usually aren't supposed to hold (assist trophies, etc). Using it on food will allow you to heal, same as with french onion soup, but the food won't disappear when eaten or thrown. Side B - Waluijafar Waluigi thinks it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo. Once pressing Side B, Waluigi will get out a staff and trap someone in it's beam. Waluigi then has 5 seconds to decide what he wishes to do with them. Press A to hit with your staff, the only action without cool-down time. Pressing B will reverse the enemy's control for the next 5 seconds (has a cool-down rate of 4 secs). X and Y will shock an opponent (6 sec cool-down). R and L to poison (8 secs) and Z to Waluigify them, nullifying all their actions for 10 seconds (10 sec cool-down) Up B - Waluigi Surfin' Waluigi will surf upward. Pressing B while surfing will turn the wave into a sea of Waluigi, giving him an extra boost and reflecting projectiles. Sadly, you are still immune to melee attacks. Down B - Teaching Art Taking out a canvas, Waluigi says "Let's see your art!". The canvas can be picked up and thrown, but only by Waluigi. Pressing Down B when a canvas is out will allow him to teleport to the canvas in order to break it. The canvas can be broken with projectiles, but any physical combat will force you to show your art skills. The smarter a character, the more time they spend painting. Final Smash - 16 Extremely Traumatic Seconds Straight from Hell, the Phillips CD-I box is summoned, sucking up all assist characters in a matter similar to Kirby's Final Smash. After done, Waluigi will say his signature line and transform into a creature so horrifying that lesser men have been known to die by just thinking of it. Attack him, it backfires and if you move, you'll trip. If a soul is poor enough to touch the eldritch abomination, they will be K.O'd. As you'd imagine from the title, this lasts for 16 seconds it no-one is K.O'd. KOSFX KOSFX1: WAAH? KOSFX2: NO! Star KOSFX: HOW DARE YOU?! Screen KOSFX: Why?? Taunts Up: "Purple is a Color!" Sd: "TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!" Dn: "Terrible!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Dances* 2. "Saving the World. Winning the Girl" 3. "Sometimes Waluigi thinks. He thinks about the most important things in life" If you wait on the results screen for 151 seconds: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Failure/Clap: *Angry* Standard Attacks TBA Red Leo Discussion TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Default (Purple is a Color) *Yellow Outline (Best Wario) *Blue Outline *Red Outline *Orange Outline *Black Outline *Green Outline *Colored in Victory Theme BitF - The History of Nintendo Stage Nintendo Platformer - The Token Ice World Relic Hat Lawl Food WAluigi Thyme Trivia *This version of Waluigi is a palette choice in Marioking64DS's Waluigi as well as one to be in Super Smash Bros. Crusade (as seen in the 0.9.1 trailer) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Internet Category:YouTube Category:Brawl in the Family Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Neutral Category:Adult Category:Best Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl Nova Category:Different version Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Italian Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Purple Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Former Empty Slot Candidate Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:WAH! Category:Parody Characters Category:Toon Category:The Serena Show